


A Work in Progress

by Keyschick92



Series: Evolution [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy had watched for a few nights, then he met Adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work in Progress

Isaac, the bartender, had observed the pretty blonde boy lurk at the end of the bar for the past 3 nights, just watching. A few men approached him, but moved on when he slunk back in the corner and lowered his eyes, never making eye contact with any of them. This was one of the nicer gay bars in L A, one where the clientele didn't include bikers or drug dealers looking for new customers and everyone was pretty respectful of boundaries. Once or twice Isaac said something to bring a slight smile to the boy's lips, but for the most part, he was just an observer, sometimes tapping out a rhythm on the bar with his thumb as he drank his beer. The first night he showed up, Isaac had introduced himself before setting down the first Corona and in return got a gentle, "Hi, I'm Tommy Joe," but that was as far as the conversation had gotten.

Tonight, Tommy was more intense than usual and as he watched the dance floor, wanting to venture out but not being able, he licked his lips and his hand moved down to palm the erection that had begun to get his attention. When Isaac slid another beer down the bar he even offered to point out the good guys and those he might want to avoid in the beginning. The blonde shook his head, "I can't."

Tommy heard a door behind him that he hadn't even been aware was there, open, but when he tried to turn around or move out of the way, a tall, warm body was against his and a soft voice whispered, "Don't turn around, I'm not going to hurt you. Now, tell me why you can't go out there." Tommy froze, but when he looked up he saw Isaac with a silly grin on his face which made his rising panic subside.

"I've been watching you, you know, and I know you really, really want to join in, just to give it a try, right?" A shiver ran down the tiny frame before the stranger continued. "Are you here because you're curious? Do you think you belong here or are you just a voyeur?"

"I don't KNOW why I'm here. I guess I'm just curious."

"Why don't you come out there with me?"

The shoulders became rigid then slumped. "I, I can't."

"Again with the negativity. Of course you can." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but somehow it held a smile in it. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"And are you gay, Tommy Joe? Have you ever slept with a man? A woman?"

"A woman..... once. Sorta."

"Didn't go too well, huh? You know, it doesn't always, on the first try," and a small chuckle escaped the tall man's lips.

"It was awful."

"So, you think it would have been better if it was a guy?"

The blonde head nodded then sunk down dejectedly.

Tommy could feel the warm breath on his neck and ear as hands took hold of his shoulders softly. "Come dance with me so we can talk, you know, about whether you want to try again, this time with a guy."

"How do you know my name?"

"Isaac told me."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy saw a long arm and strong looking hand motion to the bartender. "Isaac, tell Tommy here that if he goes with me he'll be safe." It wasn't a demand, it was a request.

Isaac smiled at Tommy as he looked over his shoulder at the stranger. "Tommy, nothing bad and nothing you don't want will happen if you go with Adam, I promise. In fact, you're just as safe as the rest of us are when it comes to Adam. If he gets fresh out there, you just catch my eye and I'll deal with him."

Knowing how tall Adam must be from the feel of him against his back and taking in the fact that Isaac was even smaller than he, Tommy wasn't surprised to hear Adam guffaw at Isaac's words, but then he reassured Tommy quietly that even without Isaac's intervention he was free to leave at any time.

"But I can't really dance."

"Ha! Like he'd give you a chance to lead anyway, the toppy bitch."

"Isaac, I'm warning you! You'll scare him away before I get him out there." Adam took Tommy's hand and pulled him from his hiding place. Just as they reached the edge of the dance floor, Tommy looked up into what had to be the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, sparkling and full of amusement, lined with kohl that made them even more enticing. Isaac didn't miss the stunned look and giggled. "See, he's not so frightening, is he?" All Tommy could do was shake his head before Adam had him pulled against him, swaying to the music and singing in his ear as both their bodies relaxed a little. The thought that the taller man could feel his hardness darted through his mind but was replaced with the recognition that Adam was experiencing the same thing.

The pair danced for a while and Tommy noticed there was no cutting in or grabby hands from those around them, just covert looks at Adam. "Why does everyone seem to be afraid of you?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

Again the amused smile. "Because I'm a mean mofo, why do you think?"

Tommy laughed. "Are you really?"

"No, actually, I own the place so they know not to fuck with me and whoever I happen to be involved with at the moment."

"Involved?"

"Yeah. Dancing with, making out with, talking to. I'm a scary dude, can't you tell? You saw how Isaac shook in his boots when I spoke, didn't you?"

Again, Tommy giggled. "Sure I did. Is that why he threatened to beat you up?"

"He was just showing off. I'll fire him later."

Tommy put his head against Adam's chest and Adam tightened his grip. "I don't believe you." And they both snickered.

It wasn't long before Adam's hand snaked down Tommy's back, his thumb slipping along the waistband of his jeans. At the same time, he bent down and kissed the temple covered with blonde hair. When Tommy looked up, Adam put their lips together and they both emitted soft sighs. As the kiss was broken, Adam smiled. "Want to go somewhere and talk?" Tommy nodded and was the one who led Adam off the floor. As they passed Isaac, he gave a wink to Tommy and got a shy bat of eyelashes in return.

Passing through the same doorway Adam had used, the younger man was surprised to see a number of rooms, one at the end where a light shone out into the hallway. "That's my office, well, kind of my office. It's actually a second home. I have a place, but sometimes I'm too lazy or too tired to drive, so I just stay here. Some would call it being a workaholic, but I just think of it as taking care of my business. Come on in, take a seat."

"How long have you owned the club? You don't seem old enough."

"Four years, since I was 25, well, 2 years, since I was 27. I was a bit of a spoiled brat up until then, footloose and fancy free, living off the fruits of my dad's labor. One day we had a long talk, you know, the facts of financial life, and he made me realize that as much as he didn't mind helping me out, he wanted me to become a grown up and be independent. Being a well spoken man, he found a way to make it enticing rather than telling me it was time he kicked me out on my ass and I learned to be a man instead of a kid. His attorney and a few friends owned this place and wanted to sell it, so my dad bought it and hired me to run it. After 2 years of struggling, I finally learned how to run a business, deal with employees, and actually make a profit. That's when he presented me with the deed, on my 27th birthday. I know it doesn't sound much like a success story, but it was to me. I could still be one of the kids out there dancing and drinking if he hadn't had faith that I could do better things with my life. God! I am such a blabbermouth. I never found a conversation I couldn't monopolize. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. It's a pretty impressive story. If Isaac is any example, your employees like you, the club seems to be full every night, and it gives you the chance to pick up lost boys." The grin and flirty eyes peeking from the blonde fringe indicated the comment was meant to tease.

"And are you a lost boy?"

" I guess I am." And with that, Tommy moved from his chair and onto Adam's lap, kissing him greedily. "Are you going to save me?"

"Do you want to be saved?"

"More than I realized before I met you."

Adam kissed Tommy gently. "I don't think I've ever saved anyone before. Should I be nervous?"

"Maybe I'm the one who should be nervous. How does this work?"

"Maybe we'll start slowly, like this." This time when their lips met it was with more intensity, more intent. "And how much do you want to learn, Tommy? To not be afraid or to jump right into life and embrace everything it has to offer. And how quick a study are you? Is this going to take me a while or do you think one lesson will be enough?"

"If I learn it all in one lesson, can we still practice so I don't forget?"

"What if you don't like what you learn, or God forbid, don't like the teacher?"

Tommy lowered his eyes then glanced at Adam. "I'm afraid I already like the teacher. Can I give you a critique of the lesson a little later?"

Adam sucked in his breath. "So, Tommy Joe, you're a virgin, right?"

"Yep, starting from scratch."

"Have you done ANYTHING?"

"You mean with someone else?"

Adam laughed. "Yeah, the other doesn't count."

"Then, no. Except for kissing Sarah Lynn when we were in high school then trying to figure out how to fuck her in the car at the drive-in. Could it be any more trite?"

"No, I guess not. And how did you like kissing Sarah Lynn?"

"Not as much as I like kissing you. After Sarah Lynn, 11th grade, there wasn't anyone. I never had the nerve to try it again, especially when I realized it wasn't Sarah Lynn I wanted to kiss but her brother, Alex."

"Did you tell that to Sarah?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I didn't. I wasn't suicidal as a teenager. There are times now I flirt with the idea........ "

"Don't even joke about that, Tommy. I've seen it happen and it's tragic."

"I know. I don't think I'd ever really do it, but sometimes I've been so lonely."

"We'll have to work on that. Come here."


End file.
